


Witchers and Witches

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild nswf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: [TRADUCTION]Yen s'occupe d'Uma et Geralt descend pour voir si elle va bien.Cet OS contient des spoilers du DLC et de l'histoire principale du jeu The Witcher 3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Witchers and Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaofColdharbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaofColdharbour/gifts).
  * A translation of [Witchers and Witches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275739) by [CarmillaofColdharbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaofColdharbour/pseuds/CarmillaofColdharbour). 



> Bonjour!  
> D'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire :)  
> Il s'agit d'un OS écrit par la talentueuse Sigynreincarnated ! Je ne suis que la traductrice ;)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire, je les lui transmettrai !  
> Bonne lecture,  
> Kinaï

Geralt sortit de son sommeil, sur le sol froid et seul. Le lit lui manquait, mais c’était Yennefer qui lui manquait le plus. Il attrapa un manteau et descendit à la cuisine. Dehors, la lune brillait et sa position indiquait qu’il était tard dans la nuit. Geralt prit une coupe de jus de pomme, un morceau de pain, du fromage et un couteau. Tout le monde dormait, sauf Yennefer bien-sûr. Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle s’occupait d’Uma grâce à la magie. 

« Eh salut ma belle, dit-il en souriant encore à moitié endormi, J’ai quelque chose pour toi. 

\- Combien de fois as-tu utilisé cette phrase pour draguer ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un petit sourire, il nevit la tristesse dans ses yeux que lorsqu’il s’avança plus près d’elle.

\- Juste avec toi. Il fit un clin d'oeil. Je t’ai apporté de quoi grignoter, j’ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim. 

\- Et tu as eu raison. 

Il sourit, coupa un morceau de pain ainsi qu’une tranche de fromage. Il l’avança près de sa bouche et elle prit un croc. Il apporta la coupe de jus de pomme à ses lèvres et elle but :

\- Du jus de pommes, tu t’es souvenu. 

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ? 

Elle sourit et il la nourrit encore une fois. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, lui la nourrissant et elle mangeant et buvant en essayant de ne pas en mettre à côté. Il retourna dans la cuisine plusieurs fois et la nourrit jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise qu’elle était repue. Il alla reposer le couteau sale puis revint à côté d’elle.

\- Merci Geralt, c’était…. - elle fit une pause, gênée -, c’était très gentil.

Elle frémit.

\- Tu as froid ? Tu veux que je t’apporte une couverture ? 

\- Non non. Ça ira. Toutes les couvertures ici sentent la peste de toute manière.

\- Vesemir est doué pour plusieurs choses, mais pas pour la lessive, plaisanta-t-il. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste avec toi un moment ? 

\- Eh bien moi ça ne me dérange pas, par contre, ça pourrait déranger Uma.

Geralt rit et se plaça derrière elle, enveloppant sa taille de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle s’appuya sur lui et il resserra son étreinte. 

\- Ça va comme ça ? 

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux l’espace d’un instant. 

\- C’est bon, tu es chaud. 

Elle s’appuya plus fort contre lui et il la rapprocha de lui, ses mains reposant sur les os de ses hanches, son corps complètement collé au sien. 

\- Est-ce qu’il sait ce qu’il se passe ? 

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu’il se souvienne de ça. C’est une malédiction particulièrement puissante. 

\- Donc en théorie - il fit une pause pour mordre son épaule - , nous, enfin, je pourrai faire quelque chose d’amusant ? 

Il embrassa le morceau de peau qu’il venait de mordre. 

\- Pour toi ? Susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Il posa son pouce près de son pantalon, et le passa en dessous pour balader ses doigts sur sa peau froide. Elle frissonna et Geralt se demanda si c’était le froid ou pas, il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait son corps en haut, avec lui, avec cette brise fraîche. Pleine de chairs de poule et…. délicieuse. Il pensa à comment il ferait pour la réchauffer, où ses mains pourraient se balader. Où sa langue pourrait se balader. 

\- Geralt, réprimanda-t-elle en souriant, tu peux mettre ta langue où tu veux, juste, plus tard.

\- Oui, dit-il en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Yennefer, plus tard.

Pendant un moment il restèrent ainsi. 

\- C’est agréable, ça fait un moment que nous n’avons pas été comme ça, comme des amants normaux.

Il sourit et l’embrassa sur la joue, elle se pencha vers lui joyeusement.

\- Restons ainsi. Quand tout sera terminé, il l’embrassa à nouveau et elle rit.

\- Nous verrons.

\- Yen ? 

\- Hmm ? 

\- Je suis désolé - elle ne répondit pas -, je déteste quand nous nous disputons, et je ne veux pas remettre sur le tapis quelque chose que nous avons déjà réglé, et je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais j’ai peur de ne plus avoir de chance de te le dire. Tout ce temps passé avec Triss, j’ai besoin que tu saches, j’avais vraiment perdu la mémoire. Perdue. Effacée. Plus rien. Dès que je me suis souvenu de toi, tout le temps passé ensemble, toutes nos disputes, nos baisers, nos promenades, j’ai été malade de peur. J’étais terrifié. J’étais outragé. Lorsque je me suis souvenu, je suis parti. J’ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti à ta recherche. Je regrette tellement cette année passé avec elle, j’ai fait des cauchemars de toutes les choses horribles qui auraient pu t’arriver, qui te sont peut-être arrivées.

Il la rapprocha d’elle, elle continua de s’occuper d’Uma.

\- Le lit en haut ? Le temps passé avec elle ? Franchement, au début j’aurai juste tourné le matelas, mais à partir du moment où je suis arrivé ici je pense que j’aurai pu balancer le lit par la fenêtre. Je sais qu’aucune de mes paroles ne pourront effacer ce que j’ai fait, même si je le désire profondément, je le sais. Mais je veux que tu saches que je voudrai que ce lit, cette chambre et le reste de ma vie soient couverts avec des choses à toi. Je veux tes cheveux d’ébène sur mon oreiller, ton parfum sur mes vêtements. J’ai envie de t’embrasser et de t’enlacer, j’ai envie de me disputer avec toi, j’ai envie de te rendre heureuse, j’ai envie de te faire ton petit déjeuner. J’ai envie de te faire jouir, j’ai envie de t’apporter de la joie Yennefer de Vengerberg. Parce que je t’adore, plus que n’importe qui.

Il s’arrêta et pressa ses lèvres sur sa tête. 

\- Maintenant que j’ai dit tout ce que j’avais à dire, je reviens. 

Geralt quitta Yennefer et revint avec un seau et un linge propre. 

\- J’ai pensé que tu aurais pu apprécier si je te lavais un peu ? L’eau est chaude, ce n’est pas une baignoire en porcelaine mais ça peut aider quand même je pense. 

\- Oui, ça ferait du bien. J’aimerai bien. 

\- D’accord. 

Il plongea le linge dans l’eau et l’essora. Il le plaça doucement contre ses tempes, son front, son nez, ses joues et son cou. Ils ne parlaient pas. Geralt bailla. 

\- Geralt tu devrais te coucher. Ça ne sert à rien qu’on soit deux à être debout. 

Il posa le seau et le linge. 

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu veux que je reste en bas avec toi ? 

\- Non non, repose-toi bien, tu en auras besoin. Je me débrouille bien. 

\- D’accord, bonne nuit Yen. 

\- Bonne nuit Geralt. 

ll commença à monter les escaliers.

\- Geralt ? 

Il se retourna

\- Oui ? 

\- Tout ce que tu as dit, je n’ai pas le temps ni la force de tout intégrer, je sais que tu le sais. Elle semblait avoir perdu ses mots. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol. Je t’adore aussi Geralt. 

Il sourit tendrement. 

\- Je serai debout demain matin pour t’aider, te donner ton petit-déjeuner

\- J’ai hâte. »

Geralt continua de monter les escaliers. Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi gênés, mais, d’un côté, c’était une bonne chose.

* * *

Geralt devait partir le lendemain pour trouver de l’aide afin de trouver Ciri une fois pour toute. Il fit ses bagages à la lumière du feu, demain il partirait à l’aube. 

Il entendit le son des pas de petits pieds sur le sol, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Geralt se retourna.

« Yen ? 

Elle semblait fatiguée, ses pieds étaient nus, ses cheveux emmêlés et elle avait d’énormes cernes sous les yeux. 

\- Et pour Avallac’h ?

\- Vesemir et Eskel ont proposé de s’occuper de lui pour cette nuit, je dois me reposer. 

Geralt la regarda alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la baignoire au coin de la chambre. Elle chuchota quelques mots et fit apparaître un jet d’eau chaude passant par la fenêtre et allant jusque dans la baignoire.

\- Je suis content que tu te reposes. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? 

Elle commença à se déshabiller, elle plongea son corps nu dans la baignoire, sauf ses jambes qu’elle étendit vers lui.

\- Me masser les pieds ? Ils sont fatigués à force d’avoir été debout si longtemps sur ce sol dur. 

Geralt sourit, prit un tabouret et le plaça à côté de la baignoire, s’installa, prit ses petits pieds dans ses mains et commença à la masser. 

\- Oh merci Dieu.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l’eau et ferma les yeux. Il embrassa un de ses orteils et elle pouffa. Puis il embrassa sa plante du pied et son sourire grandit, les yeux toujours fermés. Il voulait désespérément l’embrasser, il voulait faire un lit avec des coussins et des couvertures et masser son corps jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit si calme qu’elle ne pourrait plus bouger, il voulait voler toute la tension dans ses os, sa mâchoire, il voulait remplacer tous les souvenirs qu’il avait de cette chambre avec des souvenirs de ce soir avec elle. Il voulait savourer sa peau, son sourire, sa voix, lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, comment il la désirait, lui dire que lorsque tout ceci serait terminé il n’avait comme plan que de passer le reste de sa vie à lui apporter du bonheur. Et par les dieux, il avait envie de lui faire l’amour. Il voulait la faire jouir, il avait envie de la voir se détendre. La sentir, l’embrasser, la toucher, poser ses lèvres sur ses seins, la goûter. Enfoncer sa tête entre ses jambes et ne jamais ressortir. Elle était si parfaite, son menton pointu, son petit nez, ses petites chevilles, ses cheveux frisés. Rien n’était plus parfait qu’elle selon lui, juste elle. Pas de maquillage, pas de crèmes ou de parfums. Juste elle. 

\- Je peux entendre tes pensées, sorceleur. 

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire narquois et un sourcil arqué.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ? 

Ce n’était pas une blague, ni une manière de flirter, pas de sarcasme non plus, juste une question. Une question honnête. 

\- Je pense que ça a l’air chouette. 

\- Je pense que ça a l’air chouette aussi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que quoique ce soit doit être fait maintenant. 

\- Je sais. 

Elle s’assit dans la baignoire, amenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. 

\- Geralt, ça a l’air bien, mais pour le moment, j’ai envie parce que j’ai peur que nous n’ayons plus la chance de le faire plus tard. Il se passe tellement de chose, et je veux, mais j’ai besoin d’être sûre. Sûre de toi, sûre de nous, de cette chambre et de Ciri. 

Elle rapporta son regard qui était jusqu’à présent fixé sur le sol vers lui. 

\- Geralt, quand on aura fini tout ça, et que la poussière aura eu le temps de s’installer...

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle le fixa dans les yeux. 

\- N’en dis pas plus. Est-ce que je peux te tenir dans mes bras ce soir ? 

Elle sourit.

\- Bien sûr. »

Cette nuit, ils s’allongèrent tous les deux et il la tint tout près de lui. Parfois il avait l’impression que le monde s’écroulait, que tout ce qu’il aimait était perdu, que tout ce dont il avait besoin n’était plus, mais la tenir dans ses bras lui apporta de l’espoir. 

* * *

Ils marchèrent ensemble le long du ruisseau et vers la maison. 

« B.B, renvoie tout le monde chez eux pour les prochains jours veux-tu ? Et toi aussi ? C’est... euh, Yennefer. C’est ma (il fit une pause, gêné), mon amour, et nous avons du temps à rattraper. 

\- Ahh. B.B rit, de plus d’une façon. Bien sûr maître sorceleur, envoyez nous un mot lorsque vous aurez besoin de nous. 

\- J’apprécie, vraiment. 

Yennefer et Geralt mangèrent le dîner ensemble, prirent leur bain ensemble, et s’installèrent au lit ensemble. Yennefer dans un nuisette blanche et Geralt en caleçon. Ils étaient couchés alors qu’ils s’embrassaient doucement.

Il embrassa l’espace entre ses seins puis enfonça son nez dedans, la sentant comme un chiot. Ils l’avaient déjà fait avant, plusieurs fois même, mais ce fut différent, nouveau. C’était moins stressant que toutes les autres fois. Moins précipité, plus agréable. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs, lui embrassait chaque parcelles de sa peau. Il tira avec ses dents sur les morceaux de tissus qui lui restaient sur les seins et les épaules. Elle regardait le plafond. 

\- Ça va ? 

\- Très bien.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose ? 

\- En fait, non, rien. Je… profite juste.

Elle soupira de contentement et Geralt continua ses affaires.

\- Geralt ? 

Il continuait à embrasser son corps. 

\- Hmm ? marmonna-t-il, les lèvres sur sa clavicule.

\- Ce que tu as dit à Kaer Mohren ? Tu le penses toujours ? 

\- Oui. Dit-il avec un sourire et un baiser sur sa peau.

\- Vraiment tout ? 

Il répondit après une pause.

\- Sans aucune doute Yen. Toujours, et ce pour le restant de mes jours. 

Elle sembla ravie par cette réponse. Elle passa la main des ses cheveux et il releva sa tête pour l’embrasser. Il porta sa main sur sa joue et la descendit doucement sur son corps. Son pouce se posa sur son téton et elle exhala en frémissant. Geralt entendit son coeur battre plus vite, entendit sa respiration se saccader, sentit la tension dans ses muscles. Peur ? Excitation ? Dégoût ? Désir ? Il était perturbé par tous ces signes qui valaient pour tous ces sentiments. Il regarda le visage de son amante et la trouva les yeux fermés, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il remit son pouce sur son téton. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Yennefer garda les yeux fermés. Ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur tout son torse, son corps et il la regardait de près. Il plaça la main sur un de ses seins et le pressa doucement avant de tirer sur son téton, ce qui la fit gémir. Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter d’une voix rauque : 

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Est ce que tu aimes quand je te touche les seins ? 

Elle sourit. 

\- Oui. 

Il sourit et recommença. Il toucha, embrassa, lécha son corps jusqu’à la faire trembler de désir. Elle frissonnait à chaque caresses. Il sourit d'un air moqueur. 

\- Geralt, ne m’oblige pas à te supplier. 

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne m’a jamais tué de le faire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit narquoisement, puis vit le sourire particulièrement charmant et lupin qui l’observait. 

\- Très bien, juste cette fois, je te _demande_ , je ne te supplie pas. »


End file.
